As illustrated in FIG. 2, an aeroplane comprises a skin 10 that forms the fuselage, a passenger cabin (not shown) delimited by an internal bulkhead, and a pilot cabin 12 delimited by an internal bulkhead 14. Various components are disposed between the skin 10 and the internal bulkhead 14, for example insulation blankets 16.
In order to evacuate the passengers and/or the pilots, the aeroplane comprises an opening 18 for bringing the inside of the cabin 12 into communication with the outside 20 of the aeroplane, and at least one escape hatch 22 for closing off or freeing the opening 18. According to an example that is visible in FIG. 1, this escape hatch 22 is positioned in the upper part of the fuselage, vertically above the pilot cabin 12. This escape hatch 22 comprises a wall having an external surface 24 flush with the external surface of the skin 10 of the fuselage. This escape hatch 22 comprises locking/unlocking means 25 that are controlled by an internal opening controller that is actuable from inside the fuselage, and by an external opening controller 28 that is actuable from outside the fuselage. Inside the fuselage, at the opening 18, it is necessary to provide a lining element 30 in the opening 18 against the escape hatch in order to ensure the continuity of the internal bulkhead 14 of the cabin 12.
In parallel, the pilot and passenger cabins are separated by a separating bulkhead which comprises a door for connecting the two cabins.
In the case of sudden depressurization or overpressure in one or other of the cabins, it is necessary to re-establish the balance of the pressures on both sides of the separating bulkhead in order to avoid damaging said bulkhead or its door. To this end, the separating bulkhead and/or its door comprise at least one pressure regulation system making it possible to balance the pressures on both sides of the separating bulkhead in case of overpressure or depressurization in one or other of the cabins. Such a system occupies a significant area of the walls of the cabin. In some aeroplanes, an insufficient portion of the walls of the cabin is available to allow for the installation of pressure regulation systems. These regulation systems are then inadequate in the case of very abrupt depressurization, which can lead to a risk of damage to the separating bulkhead or its door.